Phone Calls
by Anna Mae 2243
Summary: A request I did for a friend on Deviantart, Ankoku-Sensei. Rated T for language there's not that much, it's just to be safe Grimmjow has to return to Hueco Mundo again, leaving his wife Soifon and daughter Fang behind. How do they keep in touch until he returns?


"Talking"

'Thinking'

'_Texts from Soifon'_

'_Texts from Grimmjow'_

'_**texts from Ichigo'**_

"Soi, I have to leave again." the words disrupting the silence that had filled the room before. Soifon looked up from her paperwork and into apologetic, cerulean eyes.

"Already? Didn't you just go last week," she asked her husband incredulously. Grimmjow had to return to Hueco Mundo periodically to regulate hollow activity. Grimmjow sighed and rolled his eyes, muttering something about stupid old men.

"Yes, but there've been a bunch of problems with Vasto Lordes reappearing. Naturally, they're sending me to take care of it. Some shit about 'knowing the territory'," he sighed.

"I'm really sorry, babe. I wanted to spend time with you and Fang, but I can't go against the old man," the apologetic male grumbled.

"It's alright, Grimm. When do you leave," the captain asked curiously, brushing a tangled strand of hair away from her face.

"Now."

The woman stood and maneuvered around the desk to reach her husband. She tugged him down to her level. His 6'1" towering over her short, 4'11" height made her gently kiss that she had planted on his lips much more passionate.

"Don't be long, and be careful," she commanded sternly when she pulled away from him, earning a mischievous smirk in return. He opened a Gargantua and stepped inside, looking back at his wife.

"Love you, my little bee," he said as her gave her a final grin before the rip of the gargantua closed behind him.

"I love you too, Grimm," Soifon whispered into the now empty office, which would now be much more lonely.

_*Time Skip*_

Soifon kissed Fang's forehead as she pulled the blankets up over her daughter's body. She made sure the girl was comfortable before brushing her fingers through the girl's thick, light blue hair.

"I love you, little tiger," she murmured with a warm smile. Fang opened her eyes to look up at her mother.

"Love you Mamma," she yawned before closing her eyes and drifting into a fitful sleep. Soifon smiled and stood from her position on the floor, stretching lightly. She looked down as her daughter with a soft smirk, her thought slowly positioning in her mind.

'She looks so much like him,' she thought, smiling as Fang's cat, Shiro, settled across the girl's stomach. Her phone rang suddenly, startling her out of her daze. She snatched the wringing device from her pocket hurriedly, cursing the loud ringtone. She held the slim device up to her ear, glancing at her daughter to make sure she hadn't woken.

"What," she growled quietly, receiving a deep laugh in response.

"Now is that any way to greet your husband, Little Bee?" Soifon sighed, an embarrassed smile grabbing at her lips. She walked over to the table that stood in the corner of the room and blew out the lamp, engulfing the room in darkness. She exited, shutting the door behind her before she spoke.

"You almost woke Fang, you idiot," she barked, but a small smile gracing her lips. Grimmjow chuckled as she walked down the hallway toward her bedroom.

"Sorry 'bout that. What're you up to," he asked, sounding bored.

"I _was _going to go to bed, until you called. What are things like over there? Is it bad," she inquired, concern creeping into her tone. Grimmjow sighed, a tired sound. Soifon could practically see him running a hand through his unruly blue hair.

"I've already run into three Vasto Lordes. I thought the old man already sent Kurosaki in to kill all of the bastards that were left," he huffed grouchily. Soifon hummed her agreement, pushing the door to her bedroom open. She closed the door behind her and sat on the bed, crossing her legs underneath her.

"Maybe I can talk to him about some reinforcements tomorrow," she commented lazily.

"Hey, I don't need any damn reinforcements! I'm perfectly fine on my own," her husband's growled irritably.

"I wasn't implying that you couldn't handle the situation, I was just thinking of ways to get you home faster," she pouted, playing on Grimmjow's weakness. Grimmjow groaned, regretting snapping at the woman. Soifon smirked, she knew the man too well for his own good.

"Sorry I snapped at you, babe. Just do whatever you think'll get me home," he sighed, admitting defeat.

"Alright. I'll talk to the Soutaichou tomorrow," she said with a grin. Grimmjow sighed heavily.

"You sound tired. You should get some sleep," Soifon told him seriously.

"Yeah," he agreed, "I guess I'll go..." He started, "I love you Soi."

"Love you too Grimm. I'll talk to you soon," she replied before hanging up. She placed the cell phone on the bedside table, lifting the blankets of her mattress and slipping under them quickly. She blew out the lamp that sat on the table, laying down to sleep. She stared at the ceiling for a few minutes, silently hoping for her husband to return home soon. She closed her eyes, falling asleep only a mere moment later.

_In Hueco Mundo, The Next Day_

Grimmjow growled at a small hollow, sending it scurrying away. He sighed, sitting on a boulder as he scanned the desert. He was tired and annoyed, stuck in the sweltering heat of Hueco Mundo. He propped his chin on his hand, resting his elbow on his knee.

'Soul Society is never this hot,' he thought irritably. Three days. Three days he had been stuck in this hell hole. He hadn't talked to Soi Fon since the first night he had been there and he was missing his wife dearly. He sighed, thinking of his beautiful wife, sitting back in Soul Society, where it was cooler. He scowled miserably at a random rock.

"What's with that face?"

Grimmjow turned to face the newcomer, recognizing the voice immediately. Ichigo Kurosaki stood behind him, his giant cleaver of a sword slung across his right shoulder. Grimmjow simply scoffed in response, turning back to the rock he was glaring to death before. The orange haired male came to sit beside him on the large boulder, offering silent company.

"What're you doing here anyway, Kurosaki?" Ichigo glanced at the blue haired man before turning his attention back to the sand.

"Well, Soifon-San asked me to come help you since the Ol' Man wouldn't spare any shinigami," he answered after a few moments of silence.

"Bastard," Grimmjow grunted.

Ichigo nodded his agreement. They fell silent once more, staring at their respective inanimate objects. A sudden screech had both of them snapping up, turning their heads to search for the source of the horrid noise. They stood, spotting two Vasto Lordes about fifty feet from them.

"Just stay out of my way, Kurosaki," Grimmjow growled, shoving his hands in the pockets of his hakama and starting to walk towards the target.

"I'll stay out of yours if you stay out of mine," the teen replied, pulling Zangetsu from his back. Grimmjow nodded his consent, using Sonido to reach his destination. He pulled one hand out of his pocket as he reached the large hollow, rubbing the back of his neck as he looked up, boredom written on his face. The hollow screeched again, making the former Espada cringe.

'Was I that annoying when I was a Vasto Lorde?' He shook the thought off as the creature attacked. He dodged the claw aimed for his abdomen, quickly maneuvering to the beast's side.

"Heh. Is that all you got," he taunted.

He dropped into his fighting stance, bouncing slightly on the heels of his feet. The hollow turned toward him, giving him the opening he was looking for. He launched at the creature, using his speed to his advantage. Bending his knees, he jumped, pushing himself upwards until he was level with the creatures mask. He raised his fist with a psychotic grin. Time seemed to freeze for a few moments as he looked into the creature's empty eyes.

He brought his fist down in the center of the hollow's mask. His fist broke straight through the beast's head, causing the creature to disappear with a final screech. Grimmjow stuck his little finger in his ear, trying to get rid of the ringing the screech had caused. He glanced over in the direction he had last seen Ichigo just in time to see the hollow disappear as Ichigo swung his sword back into place across his shoulders.

_Time Skip_

Grimmjow sighed, flopping down onto his back. Ichigo sat on the other side of the camp fire they had made as an attempt to keep warm of the harsh winds that blew in the night. He let his head fall back as he gazed at the stars. They rested in companionable silence, a day in the desert fighting hollows together can make even the worst enemies tolerant of each other. The two had become closer after the war had ended.

'Definitely not friends,' Grimmjow thought, 'But we don't hate each other any more. But I still wanna kick his ass.' He glanced over at the teenager before directing his gaze to the fire. As hot as it was during the day, it was freezing once the sun went down. He sighed. Stupid bipolar weather. His cell phone buzzed in his pocket, alerting him to a text message.

'_Hey Grimm' _The message was from Soifon.

'_Hey' _He responded shortly. He was tired, and ready to get some sleep.

'_How are things going?' _

'_Took out 4 more 2day'_

'_Damn. U alright?'_

'_Just tired'_

'_Is Ichigo there?'_

'_Yeah. Y?' _

'_Just making sure I didn't have to kill him'_

Grimmjow chuckled, drawing a curious stare from Ichigo. Grimmjow just shook his head and Ichigo turned back to his phone, where he was texting his girlfriend, Senna. Grimmjow typed out a quick reply.

'_Nope. Not yet' _

'_K. I'll call you tomorrow. Going to bed.'_

'_Love you, Bee'_

'_3' _

Grimmjow snapped his phone shut and laid it next to his head in case he got another text during the night. A short chuckle from Ichigo drew his attention to the teen,the kid was still texting.

"Oi, go to sleep! I don't wanna lug your ass around when you're half asleep tomorrow," Grimmjow barked. He actually cared about what happened to the teen, believe it or not. He just didn't want Ichigo to know that.

"Okay," Ichigo chuckled.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes as the teen typed out his reply to whatever message he had received and laid down. The orange-haired teen was asleep in minutes, Grimmjow following soon after.

(POV shift- Ichigo)

'_**Night Senna' **_

Ichigo sent the message to his girlfriend before stretching with a loud yawn. He laid back and was about to fall asleep when his phone buzzed beside him. He raised an eyebrow questioningly, he had already said goodbye to Senna. He picked up the phone and read the caller ID. He nearly dropped the phone when he realized who was registered.

'Why is Soifon texting me?' He flipped the phone open and read the message.

'_Is he alright? He's too proud to tell me himself.'_

'_**Yeah.**_ _**He's just tired. Long day.'**_

'_Alright. He hasn't attacked you, right?' _Ichigo pasted on a smirk as he sent his reply.

'_**Not yet, but no promises.'**_

'_I give you permission to hurt him if he attacks you. Just nothing serious or I'll kick your ass.' _

He barked a loud laugh, gaining the former Espada's attention. Ichigo ignored the man until he spoke.

"Hey, go to sleep," he exclaimed, almost louder than before.

"Okay," he chuckled.

'_**G2g. Kitty's going into papa bear mode.' **_He flopped down unceremoniously, letting his head fall back into the soft sand. He closed his eyes, letting sleep overcome him.

_Time Skip_

Three weeks. It had been three weeks since Grimmjow left, and Soifon was _pissed. _She was getting ready for the captain's meeting, and she was going to give Yamamoto a piece of her mind when she got there, respect be damned.

"Momma." Soifon turned toward the office doorway to face Fang. She walked over and placed a hand on the girl's shoulder lovingly.

"What is it, Little one?"

"When is daddy coming home," the girl asked, holding Shiro to her chest. Soifon sighed and bent down to the thirteen year old's level, which unfortunately didn't differ very much.

"I don't know sweetie. Soon, though. I hope," she answered quietly. Fang nodded and Soi Fon ruffled her blue hair reassuringly.

"When he gets home I'm going to kick his ass though!" Soifon chuckled as her daughter left the room determinedly.

She was so much like her father. She straightened and moved back to her desk, resolved to finish at least a little bit more of her paperwork before she had to leave for her meeting. She jumped as a pair of hot lips latched onto the back of her neck and two arms encircled her waist. She spun around, aiming a punch at her molester.

A large, tan hand stopped her own before it could make contact and she found herself looking up into a pair of playful cerulean eyes. Grimmjow smirked down at her, a playful glint in his eyes.

"You just keep giving me these wonderful greetings," he chuckled sarcastically.

"Ass," she muttered as she drove her other fist into her husband's stomach. He grunted and doubled over, clutching his stomach. She had a strong punch for such a petite woman. A laugh from the doorway drew Soifon's attention.

"I guess he behaved," she asked the orange haired teen that was leaning against the door.

"Well enough," Ichigo grinned, earning a snarl from Grimmjow.

"You brat," the blue haired man hissed, narrowing his eyes dangerously. Ichigo gave Soi Fon a two fingered salute, before smirking at Grimmjow and disappearing through the door.

"Bastard," Grimmjow muttered, glaring at the spot where the boy had disappeared. Soi Fon walked over to her husband and wrapped her arms around his middle. She buried her face in his chest in a rare display of affection. He returned the embrace, taking in his wife's unique scent, honey and roses. He grinned as he stepped back, leaning down to press a quick kiss to her lips.

"How much time you got," he asked, eyeing her for a moment.

"About twenty minutes, why?" Grimmjow's grin widened as he grabbed Soi Fon's wrist and started dragging her.

She protested as she tried see where they were going. As they passed the hallway, may she then realize the unknown location, for their bedroom was the last door.

"I haven't seen you in three weeks, what did you expect," he laughed.

The woman just rolled her eyes and gave up. This was one fight she would never win.


End file.
